First and last rule (psychology)
The first and last rule (or the rule of first and last, the serial position effecthttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Serial_position_effect) is a general psychological phenomenon where by individuals generally remember or choose the first memory item, or the last memory item, over other items. This doesn't apply if the rule of distinctiveness is used, but generally speaking, it basically means people will either remember or choose the first or last item. Which one is favoured by which person varies. In practice It will often seem like, when presenting a co-worker, friend or family member a list of ideas, that they immediately jump for the first or last one, rather than the most well reasoned one. This is true, with the exception of being overridden by the rule of distinctiveness or the rule of self-preference. People will indeed focus on, remember and select either first or last items in a stack. For example, when you enter a store, you're usually offered items that intrigue you the most. British supermarkets make use of newspaper stands which are there when you enter, and there when you leave. They become severe bottlenecks as people try to read them. If they are moved out of the way, people are less likely to read them, because it isn't the first thing they see. This psychological trick is exploited by stores with children, too, where at a checkout, chocolate bars, magazines and sweets will be stocked. This is because, for the duration of the queue, if any, the child (and subsequently, the adult) will see the items and likely make 'one last addition' to their shopping. This seems to have a 50% turnover rate on observation (awaiting real analysis) - this is because it is the last item and the only item they can look at. Some manipulators of arguments, especially politicians, will exploit the first and last rule, by presenting their key points first, and/or lasthttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Law_of_primacy_in_persuasion, on a political list, but put all the unpleasant and/or boring parts inbetween, like a visual sandwich. This is so their main 'key points' stay with you, but not the boring or 'gotcha' parts. Novelists will do likewise: the introduction is often the hook, with an unknown thrill, and the ending a cliffhanger with classically a well-worded summation of the book. Countering Countering is difficult, as it relies on overriding psychological inclinations, most likely laziness, ignorance and boredom. Reading, memorising, and choosing are thought intensive tasks. The human mind is geared towards sudden situations and quick reactions, which requires an ability to 'skim' the situation and then choose the best option out of what might be a limited set, in a short period of time. Our minds were never geared to reading, and certainly the excess amounts of information within recent times greatly overflows our thought processes. Likewise with the excess number of choices. The human mind was geared to devising complex solutions with limited resources. Instead, we presently have a massive information network, mass globalisation of resources, and thus such a broad array of choices to research (using reading skills we don't generally have), which causes our brains to overload (see overload attack) and shut down, refusing to process more information. As such, countering the first and last rule (a coping mechanism designed to deal with information and choice overload) is a difficult and mentally unpleasant task. You must challenge the full list of given options when choosing, and with memorisation, you must commit resources to keep it in mind. The primary way of countering is to slow down, and take each item in turn. When dealing with choices, if you have the time, research details about them, reviews, etc, if you don't, see what critical analysis and information you can add to each choice. Challenge whatever you choose and ask yourself 'is that the right one for me?' - get yourself to justify it versus the others. In memorisation, dedicate more resources to the ones that aren't first and last, precisely for that reason. Make them more distinct (see distinction rule). It must be trained as a habit. Reference